After the Sunset
by Senbongirl614
Summary: [ItaSaku]A meeting between two characters leads to a betrayal.


The darkness of the cavern had become impenetrable as the sun dropped beneath the tree line. The forest was silent save for the leaves that rustled in the breeze. A small figure alighted on the edge of the cavern's mouth and walked in cautiously. An explosion was set off causing the figure to jump back, catching them self before falling backwards.

"You're still clumsy."

"And you're still a cold hearted ass."

"Heh."

Brushing the dust off of its legs the figure stood up and moved forward into the cave slowly, finally making it past the line explosive tags. Stumbling slightly over a body, the figure regained balance and continued to move towards the back of the cave where a small flame was burning. Stepping nimbly over the next body it continued until its face was visible in the faint light.

"You cut your hair again."

"It's been five years."

"You said you wouldn't cut it again."

"You said you wouldn't leave."

Green eyes glinted fiercely in the firelight, mirrored by emotionless black.

"I never said that."

A snort came from the green eyed figure, receiving a cocked eyebrow from the other figure. Moving closer the smaller of the two leaned into the larger figure slightly.

"You don't have to lie. I don't break so easily anymore."

"Yes you do."

The larger figure moved slightly slipping a hand onto the smaller figure's back.

"I'm not a little girl anymore."

The young woman was answered by a snort and another shift in position.

"You told me you would come for me."

"It wasn't what you wanted."

"I wanted you."

Tension settled between the two, causing the larger figure to pull away slightly. The woman pushed closer again trying to overcome the tension.

"Do you still?"

She froze at that, not sure of how to respond. She was pulled closer, could feel the heartbeat of the person holding her so closely.

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I-I…I'm not…"

"A mission?"

Hesitance filled the air before she released her answer.

"Yes."

"I can tell when you lie."

"I know."

"Then who sent you?"

"ANBU."

The sharp intake of breath against her neck surprised her. She had lied out of habit; she was as weak as he thought.

"You are not ANBU."

The statement stung. She was more than qualified to be a member of the organization; he had trained her after all.

"You've been gone, how would you know?"

Her words were laced heavily with venom that coursed through her body. Pulling away from him again, she slipped out of his grasp easily.

"You are so arrogant to believe that I have not been watching you?"

The words she had begun to speak caught in her throat, only to be released in a whimper.

"What?"

"You have not even attempted your jounin exam."

"H-how…?"

The overpowering sense of weakness that she always felt in his presence swept over her. Sliding down against the cavern wall she pushed her long bangs from her eyes, glancing up at his pale face.

"You never fulfilled your promise to me either."

"They will not let me advance beyond chuunin. They know about what happened."

The man knelt down in front of the shivering girl, running a hand over the wall near her ear, accidentally brushing her ear.

"Have you decided to go missing then?"

"No…I could never…not to Konoha…"

"Always for your village, never for yourself."

She could no longer stare into his face openly, feeling his displeasure rolling off him in waves. Lightly his fingers tucked her bangs to one side as he leaned slowly towards her.

"Don't…"

"It's why you are here."

"No…not tonight…"

"Yes tonight. I've waited for five years."

"That was your own fault…"

His dark hair mixed with hers as he brushed his lips against bruised cheek. She no longer fought him, making small, fearful noises each time he touched her.

"I won't hurt you…have I ever?"

"…yes…"

"…"

"You left me with him…"

"Does he terrify you that much?"

"He's become a monster…that thing inside him…it's finally taken him over…"

"Then stay."

"Bu-"

"Stay."

He kissed her slowly making sure she understood his meaning. He didn't want forever, but she did not deserve the situation that she had been put in because of his selfish actions. He would keep her with him for the time being, nurturing her strength and keeping her as an asset in battle. A smirk spread over his face as he watched her decide her fate.

"I'm ready to be missed Itachi."


End file.
